Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x + 4 = 10x + 3$
Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(6x + 4) - 6x = (10x + 3) - 6x$ $4 = 4x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $4 - 3 = (4x + 3) - 3$ $1 = 4x$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{1}{4} = \dfrac{4x}{4}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{1}{4} = x$